


Unwrap your present.

by sarahoftarth



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, RPF, Restraints, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahoftarth/pseuds/sarahoftarth
Summary: Ah I know i'm a day late but never mind, Happy Birthday Nik!





	Unwrap your present.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I know i'm a day late but never mind, Happy Birthday Nik!

* * *

 

 

There she was, exactly where they had joked about last week when discussing their sexual desires, exactly where she said she’d be when she text him earlier when he thought she was joking. Wanting to surprise him for his birthday, Gwen had tried to scope ideas and when they stumbled onto the conversation of desires she knew that she had to play it through with the theme of a present.

Nik was stood in the door way of their bedroom; his jaw may as well have hit the floor the amount he was gaping at the sight before him. His heart was thumping against his chest as the adrenaline started coursing through his veins, the excitement shooting blood southwards. His eyes constantly flitting around her bare body spread out on the bed, trying to savour the sight as if it was going to be taken away.

‘’How did you even do this?’’ Nik asked, shocked and confused.

Gwen grinned slyly. ‘’How about you enjoy your birthday present and I’ll tell you after’’. She pulled on the tie to demonstrate exactly what she’d done.

Nik slowly stalked towards the bed, a darkness creeping in his stare as the fire started inside. Reaching his hand out to her leg which was tied to the bed post with red ribbon with a bow attached, her right leg the same on the other post, her legs stretch spread apart. Trailing his hand up her leg, leaving goose bumps in the path, Gwen’s eyes constantly switching from his hand movements to his face wanting to scope his reaction. His hand travelled from her ankle to her thigh, reaching over to examine the ribbon that was covering her below.

He could feel the hotness of her core beneath the ribbon, a little damp from her excitement and anticipation. Nik hummed at this, a deep pleasing sound as he rubbed his fingers at the patch making Gwen flinch, her legs pulling at the restraints, testing the tightness and secureness. Nik’s grin grew as his eyes followed the ribbon up the length of Gwen’s body, up her stomach to her breasts, the thin strip of ribbon spanning across her chest just covering her nipples as it lay atop of them continuing behind her back.

Their eyes met for the 1st time since Nik touched her, his pupils were blown, jet black dots dilating taking over his iris. Gwen could feel the heat from his stare, his thoughts not well confined as his eyes told all that she needed to know… also the sizable bulge in his pants helped with the investigation. Gwen gulped, her mouth starting to dry up as his gaze grew longer.

The sensations made her body twitch, especially her hands which were tied together above her head to the headboard. Nik’s eye darted to them as Gwen tugged at them slightly making the headboard creek catching his attention.

‘’God you look incredible Gwen’’ Nik spoke followed by his tongue coming out to wet his lips, nodding his head to emphasise his statement. ‘’This is exactly what I wanted’’

All Gwen could do was smile, she was so proud of herself, she loved impressing Nik especially sexually and so far in their relationship she seems to be doing pretty well. A small blush started to colour her cheeks as her smile grew. ‘’I aim to please’’ Gwen replied with a cocky tone making Nik chuckle.

‘’Are you just going to stand there or are you going to unwrap your birthday present?’’ The cocky tone still in Gwen’s voice. A timid growl came from Nik’s lips as he reached down to palm himself as his cock begged for attention, swelling at Gwen’s teasing. He gripped and rubbed the tent in his pants before climbing on the bed between her spread legs.

Shuffling on his knees towards her, his hands rubbing agonisingly slow on her thighs, backwards and forwards towards her centre as his fingers brushed against her slightly as they made their journey. This time it was Gwen who made the noise, a small whine from his teasing. She needed Nik to be firm with her, for his touches to be rough as they discussed.

Lowering his head towards her body, Nik’s lips brushed against the skin on her stomach, kissing a path until he reached her breasts. His elbows landed at the sides of her chest as his hands started to fiddle with the ribbon that was hiding what he wanted to see.

‘’It’s _very_ mean of you to tease me like this Gwen’’ Nik spoke, his voice becoming more assertive as his fingers reach out to trace over the very visible bumps in the ribbon where her nipples stood solid. ‘’But I do appreciate the thought’’

Gwen’s arousal was building, she could feel the ribbon was soaked below her. She could feel her back slightly arch into his touches as if they were magnets pulling towards each other, she craved his touches - even the smallest and softest.

‘’What I appreciate more is what is underneath this ribbon’’ Plucking the tight ribbon at her breasts making it spring back and smack down on her nipples. Another whine from Gwen, slightly more desperate than before as she pulled at the restraints around her hands wanting to touch him. Nik looked at her hands. ‘’This must be _killing_ you’’ His tone returning to normal as he started to giggle, knowing how much Gwen likes to touch him when they get physical.

Gwen gave a dramatic pout, her bottom lip jutting out from the frown on her face as she nodded. ‘’It really is, please hurry, you’re taking forever!’’

Nik just laughed, a deep throaty chuckle at the desperation that Gwen was showing him. He loved it, his cock did especially, he wanted to rush and untie her so bad, he needed to be inside her, to feel himself push and surround him with a feeling like no other. Throughout his whole life, the sensations he got from Gwen, the pleasure he felt, he had not had anything close to that before. ‘’Okay, okay!’’ Nik held his hands up in defeat as they both grinned.

It was a swift motion, Gwen didn’t even register what had happened before it was done. Nik reached down and gripped and the ribbon, as they were only stuck together with tape s they were easily separated. Gwen gasped at the small yet significant exposure that he had gave her as she was now completely naked before him.

Joining her in the nakedness, Nik climbed off the bed and started to undress. Starting with his t-shirt that he teasingly pulled off slowly as he knew that Gwen’s eye would be glued to him with every movement. When he finally pulled it over his head, his thoughts were correct, Gwen’s eyes were wide drifting all over his exposed chest and arms. He could tell that she was getting excited as her chest was rising and falling faster and faster with every breath getting shallower than the last. This only accelerated with the removal of his pants, Nik himself was relived, finally his cock was free from his pants, the pressure of its entrapment released.

Gwen blushed at the evidence of his arousal, his cock standing to attention because of her, thick and hard as he wrapped his hands around it and gave himself a few tugs as he walked back and returned between her legs.

‘’Now I’ve unwrapped my gift, I think it’s time to _use it_ , don’t you?’’ Nik asked as he undone the straps on her ankles, pushing her legs up and outwards when he was finished so that they naturally fell open. Gwen nodded enthusiastically ‘’Yes Nik, please yes’’ She begged adjusting her body now that she can move freely, her heart rate picking up again.

Crowding over her body, Nik started to untie the ones at her wrists. ‘’I’m going to tie you back up at the bottom of the bed, okay? I have an idea!’’ He started to get excited as he spoke, Gwen tried to get the idea out of him but he never told her. He got closer to her face, kissing the side of her neck towards her ear. ‘’When I come back, I want you on all 4’s facing the bottom of the bed. I want to see that perfect perky butt high in the air, okay?’’

His demanding words went in her ears but didn’t register in her mushy brain for a few seconds. A small chill ran down her spine at the dark tone of his voice and the anticipation of what he has planned. It’s always a surprise with Nik, they still find new things to experience after they think they have tried it all, not that Gwen was complaining. As soon as he left the bed, she manoeuvred herself as gracefully as possible with her hands tied and span round so that she was facing the bottom of the bed. Bending over so that she was on her hands and knees, her bum in the air as Nik had instructed. She could feel her heart beating rapidly, even pulses southward as she rubbed her thighs together to create some friction but also to relieve some tension.

The door opened and Nik walked in holding their full-length bathroom mirror. Gwen was pretty confused until he placed it at the bottom of the bed, angling it so that Gwen could see herself. She could see her blushed red face, her long spine leading to her bum high above her head, but below her she could see the ever so slight droop of her breasts, her nipples just rubbing slightly on their bed spread.

Stalking round the bed, Nik watched Gwen looking at herself in the mirror, watching herself wiggle her hips. It wasn’t until Gwen’s attention was distracted by Nik walking into the reflection that she realised he was there. An almost predatory look in his eyes as he stared at her centre spread before him, in this position Gwen was wide open behind her and Nik was entranced. His hand was back around himself in seconds, her glistening folds surrounding her blushed pink softness just temping him as he gave himself long firm strokes. Gwen was now watching him in the mirror, shaking her hips in his direction slightly made him groan, a small growl in his throat before he bit his lip. ‘’Fuck, you look so good in this position Gwen’’

Wanting to tease him more, she moved herself so that she was resting her head on her shoulder and neck, bringing her hands between her legs. Using both her hands she started playing with herself under Nik’s watch. She moved one hand to play with her clit, slow but firm swipes with the pads of her fingers, her other hand reached up to start fingering herself, pushing 1 and then 2 fingers inside herself. The double stimulation was bringing Gwen closer to her finish quicker than she thought it would, her hips started bucking slightly so she slowed down, wishing in her mind that it was Nik’s cock sliding in her.

Her wish came true 2 minutes later, Nik could not handle watching Gwen pleasure herself, feeling slightly jealous of her hands. That needed to be him and it was, before he knew it he was kneeling behind her. Lowering his hand to inspect the condition she was in, running his fingers along her seam slick with her wetness. Delving below until his fingers entered her hole, making her jolt slightly, the angle of his body allowed him to go deeper than she was. She was aching for it, desperate for pleasure and release as she was thrusting her body backwards, fucking herself on his fingers. All Nik could do was watch her and encourage her, telling her how good she looked, how hot she was when she was like this but she knew it, she’d seen herself from their recordings. She was embarrassed at first but Nik quickly changed that by telling her how massively arousing it was and the evidence was in front of her (well, behind her right now).

‘’I want you to watch yourself, only yourself okay? Don’t bother looking at me because I’m going to be looking at you’’ Nik told her as he extracted him fingers and reached for his cock, taking himself in his hand and starting to rub the head between her folds coating it with her juices. Gwen replied a meek ‘’Okay’’ as she felt him run his cock from her hole to her clit.

And then it was time, what they both had been waiting for. Nik slowly entered her, she could feel the intrusion as soon as it started, feeling her stretch a little to compensate his size. It was a glorious feeling, a feeling they both craved, Nik feeling her surround him securely and Gwen feeling him solidly sheathed inside her, they fit together like a puzzle.

It was slow movements at the start, feeling her glide effortlessly up and down his cock, looking down watching himself disappear inside her and reappear repeatedly. It was heaven, it was where they belonged, together, inside each other.

Nik kept his promise of only looking at her until he saw her eyes flicker to his face in the reflection. Nik spanked Gwen once, it was super quick yet the pleasurable sting it left behind made her moan. She knew why, because instantly her eyes focused back on herself, a cheeky grin appearing on her face afterwards. So he did it again on the other cheek, enlisting another moan but this time it was deep, more intense. Returning his hands to her hips, curling them around her waist in a tight grip, Nik increased the speed and power of his thrusts. The wet noise of their bodies connection was gradually getting louder as they both raced towards their finish.

Gwen was making high pitched quick moans with every slam of her body against his, Nik groans were deep and throaty as she was tightening around him. ‘’Up!’’ Nik commanded, without missing a beat he scooped her chest upward until her back was against his chest, still thrusting inside her. His hands roamed her chest, finally getting to touch her breasts, play with her nipples until she sobbed just how she liked.

‘’Untie your hands’’ Nik spoke into her ear, rolling her nipples in his fingers making her lose concentration. Her hands now free she grasped for his body, placing one hand behind her trying to bring their bodies together as they joined. Still speaking into her ear Nik turned her head so that she was looking in the mirror. ‘’Watch yourself again, watch as I take you for my own, watch as I make you come apart’’

She did, her eyes wide as she took in the scene before her, their bodies flexing together, Nik applying both sloppy and rough kisses to her throat (the rough ones were definitely going to mark), his hand still busy with her breasts. It made her breathless, how he loved her and cared for her, giving her so much pleasure and always putting her first, if she didn’t cum then neither did he. But that wasn’t going to happen, not tonight. ‘’Touch yourself’’ Nik insisted, so she did, her hand returned to her clit, her fingers refamiliarizing themselves. ‘’God, just look at you’’ Nik was blabbering and spouting compliments at Gwen in between his moans and groans, the tell-tale signs his orgasm close. ‘’It’s so hot watching you touch yourself’’ Nik said before asking ‘’does it feel good? Are you close?’’ with a breath break. ‘’Fuck I’m close, please tell me you’re close’’

All Gwen could do was nod, breathless yet again, the thrusting was constant and fast, the angle just deep enough for Nik to hit the spot every time as she stimulated her clit. Using 2 fingers for double the sensations allowed Gwen’s orgasm to reach her just before Nik’s did. ‘’nnng-NIK!’’ Gwen screamed, feeling her muscles tense as the pleasure flowed through her body. It took Nik a few more desperate thrusts into her tightened hole, clamping around him as he watched her fall apart in the mirror. Filling her quickly as he continued thrusting until he couldn’t.

When they had both stilled to catch their breaths, Gwen’s body was lifeless against his chest, mewling and lazily pushing her breast into his palm as he continued the assault on her now sensitive nipples. Bright pink stiff pillars atop the small mounds, perky and firm, his cock started to regain hardness from his thoughts and actions. Gwen body started to become more awakened, her hand now joining his on her breasts, guiding them to exactly where she wanted the pleasure. His cock now solid, he asked her to turn so that they were face to face. He needed to see her face as she sunk down on him again, it’s among his favourite parts of the process, watching her face react to him pushing inside her.

And that’s exactly where they stayed until the early hours of the day, fucking and making love until their minds and bodies were too tired. Gwen fell asleep first, her head on his chest, her arm over his body and her leg over his. Trying to not wake her Nik whispered into the hair on top of her head ‘’Thank you for the best birthday present’’.

She hummed in agreeance and said ‘’You have some big boots to fill, my birthday is not too far away’’. Nik laughed, hugging her tighter to his body ‘’Ah yes, the big 4-0, I’ll have to think of something _magical_ ’’ His voice becoming giddy with excitement. Gwen lifted her head, her eyes closing and her voice slurred from her tiredness yet see reached forward and gave him a kiss, a firm but loving kiss. ‘’I look forward to it’’.

They both did.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> As always, comments and critiques are welcome.
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
> -  
> tumblr: sarahoftarth.tumblr.com  
> twitter: twitter.com/sarahoftarthh


End file.
